Such a network adaptor is able to measure the performance and the speed of the network, inter alia in order to evaluate whether the network is optimally structured.
A ring network can be connected to a network server. The network server can comprise a network program accessible for the users at each work station. Each user can furthermore have access to the logic drive of the network server, whereby the user can enter programs and data which can subsequently be read by another user without floppy disks being exchanged between the users. The network server can furthermore include a virus program accessible for the user of a work station so as to enable him to scan the local disk for virae. The user can carry out a virus scanning at regular intervals. A virus, if any, may, however, have infected a large number of work stations before being detected.